vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * New & Exciting from Disney Opening Preview Promo * Walt Disney World Disney Bumpers * Join Us for a Special Preview Opening Preview * Hercules * Freaky Friday: The IMAX Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Coming to Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Bambi * The Neverending Story III: Escape From Fantasia * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Honey We Shrunk Ourselves Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Preview Disney Interactive * Toy Story: Interactive Storybook/Toy Story Activity Center CD-Roms/Toy Story: The Video Game Disney Bumpers (cont.) * On ABC Opening Promos on ABC * The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series Stay Tuned * After the Feature, Stay Tuned for a Special Cartoon, Pixar and Troublemaker's "Tin Toy". Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos cont. * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures presents *a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films *a Blue Sky Studios production * "Toy Story" Executive Producers *Jospeh Barbera *Edwin Catmull *William Hanna *Steve Jobs Supervising Technical Director *William Reeves Music by *Randy Newman Songs Written & Performed by *Randy Newman Original Story by *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Robert Rodriguez *Andrew Stanton *Joe Ranft Screenplay by *Joss Whedon *Andrew Stanton *Robert Rodriguez *Joel Cohen *Alec Sokolow Produced by *Ralph Guggenheim *Robert Rodriguez *Bonnie Arnold *John McKimson Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *John Lasseter Chapters * The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Sarge's Soldiers * Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger * "Strange Facts" * Woody and Buzz Fight/Sid * Who Will Andy Pick?/A Cowboy Accused * Lost at the Gas Station * Going Inside Pizza Planet * Buzz Lightyear Meets the Aliens * At Sid's House * Playtime with Sid * "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Buzz's Arm Bandage * Sid's Window to Cody's/Buzz is Fixed * The Big One * 'Buzz, I Can't Do This Without You' * Woody Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * 'Play Nice' * The Chase * Rocket Power * Christmas in Andy's House Ending Credits art director * Ralph Eggleston film editors * Robert Gordon * Lee Unkrich supervising animator * Pete Docter sound design * Gary Rydstrom production supervisor * Karen Robert Jackson casting by * Brian Chavanne, * Ruth Lambert and Karen Margiotta Cast * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney: Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Annie Potts: Bo Peep * John Morris: Andy * Erik von Detten: Sid * Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom * R. Lee Ermey: Sergeant * Sarah Freeman: Hannah * Joe Ranft: Lenny * Penn Jillette: TV Announcer =you've got a friend in me= (end titles) written and produced by * Randy Newman performed by * Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett executive music producer Chris Montan music supervisor Becky Mancuso-Winding Story Animation Technical Artists lighting team * Mark Adams * Anthony A. Apodaca * Larry Aupperle * Cynthia Dueltgen * Damir Frkovic * Shalini Govil-Pai * Larry Gritz * David R. Haumann * Oren Jacob * Ewan Johnson * Konishi Sonoko * Les Major * Yael Milo * Desiree Mourad * Kelly O'Connell * Jeff Pratt * Mark T. Vandewettering illumination engineer * Ronen Barzel lighting & rendering coordinator * Barbara T. Labounta assistant coordinator * Douglas Todd rendering wranglers *Keith Olenick * Andrew Cho *Michael Fong *Michael Lorenzen * Vivek Verma additional modeling * mark eastwood * Monique Hodgkinson * Grey Holland model maker * Tom Vukmanic Art character design * Bob Pauley * Bud Luckey * Andrew Stanton * William Cone * Steve Johnson * Dan Haskett * Tom Holloway * Jean Gillmore concept artwork *Steve Johnson * Lou Fancher *Kevin Hawkes *William Joyce *William Cone *David Gordon *Bob Pauley * Nilo Rodis Layout Editorial Camera Production Production Interns Computer Systems modeling & animation system development Renderman@ Software Development Post Production post production sound services provided by =''Skywalker Sound''= a division of lucas digital ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music conducted by * Randy Newman orchestrations by * Don Davis * Randy Newman music recorded and mixed by * Frank Wolf music editors * Jim Flamberg * Charles Paley associate music editor * Helena Lea music production supervisor * Tod Cooper orchestra contractor * Sandy De Crescent music preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service recording assistants * Greg Dennen * Tom Hardisty * Bill Kinsley * Susan Mclean * Rail Rogut copyists * Phil Azelton * Russell Bartmus * Leland Bond * Tom Calderaro * Bob Calderwood musicians * Maria Newman * Burnette Dillon, Rick Baptist, Mario Guarneri, Warren Luening, Malcolm McNab, Roy Poper, Dave Washburn - Trumpet * Dick Nash, Bill Booth, Charlie Loper, Richard Nash, George Thatcher - Trombone * Kurt Snyder - French Horn * Nico Abondolo, Drew Debowski, Chuck Domanico, Steve Edelman, Arni Eglisson, Richard Feves, Oscar Hidalgo, Jimmy Johnson, Larry Klein, Chris Kollgaard, Ed Meares, Bruce Morganthaler - Bass * Eun-Mee Ahn, Richard Altenbach, Arnold Belnick, Jacqueline Brand, Darius Campo, Lily Ho Chen, Ron Clark, Mario De Leon, Joel Deroui, Bruce Dukov, David Ewart, Ron Folsom, Armen Garabedian, Berj Garabedian, Julie Gigante, Larry Greenfield, Laurence Greenfield, Alan Grunfield, Clayton Haslop, Tamara Hatwan, Patricia Johnson, Karen Jones, Miran Kojian, Dimitrie Leivci, Rene Mandel, Liane M, Miwako Watanabe, Roger Wilkie - Violin * Dale Anderson, Michael Englander, Alan Estes, Michael Fisher, Gregory T. Goodall, Tom Raney, Emil Richards, Steve Schaeffer, Don Williams, Kenneth Yerke - Percussion * Philip Ayling, Tom Boyd, Barbara Northcutt - Oboe * Steve Becknell, David Duke, Brian O'Connor, John Reynolds, James Thatcher, Richard Todd, Brad Warnaar - Horn * Emily Bernstein, Gary Bovyer, Dominick Fera, Gary Gray, Dan Higgins, Jim Kanter, Joel C. Peskin, Bob Sheppard, Ralph Williams - Clarinet * Dennis Budimir, John Goux - Guitar * Denyse Buffum, Brian Dembow, Marlo Fisher, Rick Gerding, Pamela Goldsmith, Steve Gordon, Keith Greene, Carrie Holzman-Little, Rolando Kato, Janet Lakatos, Victoria Mikskolczy, Dan Neufeld, John Scanlon - Viola * Gloria Cheng, Ralph Grierson, Randy Kerber, Michael Lang - Keyboard * Andrew Cook, Anthony Cooke, Matthew Cooker, Douglas Davis, Steve Erody, Christine Ermacoff, Rowena Hamill, Todd Hemmenway, Paula Hochhalter, Barbara Hunter, Dennis Karmazyn, Armen Ksajikian, Timothy Landauer, Roger Lebow, Dane Little, David Low, David Speltz, Sebastian Toettcher, John Walz - Cello * Marcia Dickstein, Katie Kirkpatrick, Joann Turosky - Harp * Ron Jannelli, Kenneth Munday, Michael O'Donnovan - Bassoon * Tommy Johnson - Tuba * Jim Keltner - Drums * Steve Kujala, Geraldine Rotella, David Shostac, Sheirdon Stokes, Louise Di Tuillo, James Walker - Flute concertmaster * Stuart Canin - Violin music recorded at * Sony Pictures Studios * Conway Recording Studios * Ocean Way Recording music remixed at * signet sound studios scoring * Skywalker Sound dialog recording color timer * Dale Grahn negative cutters voice teacher * Vob Corff voice recording engineer * Christian von Burkleo creative executive * Melany Maximus toy consultant * Mike Mozart title designers * Matt Seckman * Susan Bradley title by * Buena Vista Imaging title optical supervisor * Mark Dornfeld script research * Marshall/Plumb Research Associates live action dog reference * April, Jenny, Maggie Mae, Max and Molly Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering *Sun Microsystems, Inc. Computer Systems for Final Rendering *Sun Microsystems, Inc. SPECIAL THANKS Interactive Computer Workstations * Silicon Graphics, Inc. 3-D Modeling Software * Alias Research, Inc. Video Playback Hardware * Fast Forward Video, Inc. 2-D Paint Software * Interactive Effects, Inc. Film Recording Equipment * Management Graphics, Inc. Rendered By * Renderman® Processing By * Monaco Labs Prints By * Technicolor® Produced and Distributed On * Eastman Film Songs * You've Got a Friend in Me * Strange Things * I Will Go Sailing No More * Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” ** Written & Performed by Randy Newman ** Produced by Mitchell Froom ** Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher ** Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall ** Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” ** Written by Randy Newman ** Performed by Chris Stapleton ** Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell ** Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” ** Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” ** Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly ** Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly ** Courtesy of RCA Records ** By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” ** Written by Ken Morrison ** Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar ** Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” ** Written & Performed by Jake Monaco * Pop Goes the Weasel Written by Tradtional * Randy Newman Appears Courtesy of Reprise Records * Lyle Lovett Appears Courtesy of Curb Music Company and MCA Records Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive Visit Toy Story Online at www.toystory.com * Copyright © MCMXCV the Walt Disney Company, Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture was Create By Hi-Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom Distributed By Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios * Blue Sky Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * "Tin Toy" Closing Credits * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners III * Direction, Animation, and Story: John Lasseter * Technical Directors: William Reeves, Eben Ostby * Additional Animation: William Reeves, Eben Ostby, Craig Good * Modeling: William Reeves, Eben Ostby, John Lasseter, Craig Good * Sound: Gary Rydstrom - Sprocket Systems * Production Coordination: Ralph Guggenheim, Susan Anderson, Deirdre Warin * Best Boy: Tony Apodaca * Cast: ** Tinny as The Tin Toy ** Billy as Himself * Also Appearing: ** Gumbo ** Spot ** Helicopter Sheep ** Les ** Zoo Train ** Toypot ** Flip 'n Beth ** Chrome Dome ** Frodo ** Ace ** Eben's Car ** Bouncy ** Clocky ** Rallye Guy ** RenderMan ** Fire Hydrant * Post Production Coordination: Craig Good * Output Scanning: Cosmic Don Conway, Ralph Guggenheim * RenderMan Team: Jeffrey Mock, Jeff Hilgert, Tony Apodaca, Jim Lawson, Darwyn Peachey, Pat Hanrahan, Sam Leffler * Elves: Ralph Guggenheim, Flip Phillips, Loren Carpenter, Mark Leather, Ed Catmull * 3-Space Digitizer: Polhemus Navigation Sciences * PS350 Display System: Evans & Sutherland Interactive Systems Division * Film Recorder: Matrix MultiColor, Courtesy Matrix Instruments, Inc., Computer Graphics Unit * 35mm Animation Camera: Satellite Imaging, Ltd. * Film Recording Consultant: David Haddick, Matrix Instruments, Inc. * "The Price Is Right" Courtesy Mark Goodson Productions Copyright 1988 Price Productions * Music Consultant: Forrest Patten, Kaleidosound * Babies John Looked At A Lot: Timmy McDonald, Wesley Kantor, Julia Reeves, Anna and Laura Deering, Katie Lynne Poff * Systems Support: Scott Taylor, Ken Huey, Carson L. Silkey, Steven Sequeira * Dynamics: David Salesin * Special Thanks To Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez, James K. Wilson, Nancy Kemper, ILM, Dolby Laboratories, Inc. * Very Special Thanks To Ed Catmull, Alvy Ray Smith, Bill Adams * Very, Very Special Thanks To Steve Jobs * The Producers Wish To Thank The Good People Of Pixar and Troublemaker, Without Whose Cooperation & Support This Motion Picture Could Not Have Been Made. * Produced At Pixar and Troublemaker, Marin County, California * Any Resemblance To Actual Toys Or Children Is Unintentional. To Open, Press Down While Turning Cap. Seatbelts Saves Lives. This Bag Is Not A Toy. Keep Out Of Reach Of Children. No Portion Of This Movie, Including Its Soundtrack, May Be Reproduced In Any Manner Or We Won't Be Your Friends Anymore. * Pixar and Troublemaker and RenderMan are registered trademarks of Pixar and Troublemaker. * color by DeLuxe * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * ©Copyright 1988 Pixar and Troublemaker * All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Toy Story Category:1990s Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:THX